


Valentine’s Chocolate

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Last year you had noticed that he had not received any Valentine’s Day presents. So this year you decide to give him one. And he gives you an unexpected reward in return. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Holiday Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Valentine’s Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost Valentine’s Day, so time to post this installment to the Holiday series! I hope you’ll like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Valentine’s Chocolate**

This was a stupid idea, you told yourself for the umpteenth time as you made your way towards the building that served as Preventer’s Headquarters. It really was… What if he got angry? You swallowed and forced yourself to keep up your steady pace. None would get to notice that you were nervousness. You quickly entered the building and made your way to the elevator. It was stupid to be nervous about a box of chocolates, you told yourself. And he would never know that it had come from you…

You sighed as the doors opened and stepped inside the elevator. Of course it didn’t help that you had secretly been in love with him for the past year. You had never dared to bring it up during the scarce conversations you had had with him. You didn’t know him well enough to know how he would react and besides that, he had never shown any interest in you other than on a platonic level. 

You normally didn’t do anything about Valentine’s Day. It was way too commercial and silly for your taste. This year would be the first time for you to give someone a Valentine’s Day gift. And it wasn’t just because you were in love with him… Last year you had noticed that every one of your colleagues had gotten at least one Valentine’s Day present. Even you had gotten a card. But he hadn’t gotten anything. You had seen how Duo’s desk had turned into a chaos with all the boxes with chocolates he had received. But Heero’s desk had remained empty. Not one single box of chocolates had been given to him. He hadn’t even received a card. Of course, he hadn’t seemed bothered by it. He was Heero Yuy after all.

But it had made you feel bad. He was one of the hottest guys to work at Preventer and you had more than once noticed that your female colleagues always ogled him. You had even heard them gossip about him. So why wouldn’t they give him anything for Valentine’s Day? It didn’t have to mean anything. It could also be just for fun. It probably had to do with the fact that Heero could glare at a person and make them wish they had never been born. He really had a nasty glare.

The elevator doors opened and you hurried down the hallway. You rounded the corner and made your way to your desk.

“Hi -Y/N-!” Duo came out of his office and held up a stack of envelopes. “Guess what?”

“Those were all on your desk when you arrived?” you asked him with an amused smile, while glancing at the two envelopes on your own desk.

“Yep.” Duo grinned. 

You shook your head with a chuckle and turned on your computer. “Remember you have a meeting with Une today,” you said.

Duo paled. “Shit! Is that today?”

“I told you last week,” you said with a small sigh. “I even sent you a reminder by email on Friday.”

“You did? Fuck it! I’m screwed!” He darted back into his office and you heard him start typing away behind his computer.

“Just call me if you need my help!” you called out to him, while turning your attention to the cards.

“Sure, sure!” He sounded distracted and the sound of his typing increased.

You bit your lip to contain your smile and started on your work after checking out the cards that had been sent to you. They were quite cute, and of course anonymous. You wouldn’t dare guessing who had sent those cards to you. You doubted any of the men you worked for would have send you the cards. Except for Duo maybe. But his handwriting wasn’t on any of the cards.

You were the department’s secretary, meaning you were the one in charge of organizing Duo’s, Heero’s and Wufei’s agendas, as well as Trowa’s whenever he came to Brussels for his part-time job at the Preventers during the winter months. You had to take phone calls and answer their emails for them when they weren’t available, and you had to make sure that they would get the right information from the research department. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

You felt heat rise to your cheeks and wished your blush wouldn’t show as you looked up to meet Heero’s eyes. 

“Duo forgot he has a meeting with Une today,” you said.

Heero rolled his eyes, which clearly told you he thought Duo was an idiot for forgetting important stuff like that **again**. It happened all the time. 

“Figures,” he muttered.

“I heard that!” Duo called out from his office, causing you to giggle.

Heero handed you a sheet of paper. “Can you make sure I get these folders before noon?”

You studied the paper and nodded. “Sure. Anything else?”

“No.” He made his way back into his office.

You sighed and pulled up his agenda on your computer screen to see when you could sneak into his office unnoticed. You didn’t want him to know he’d gotten the chocolates from you. Your face paled when you saw he didn’t have any meetings scheduled for the day, except for a video conference during lunch break. Oh crap… He would be in his office **all day**. So that meant you had to be super alert. You would have to sneak in when he went to the toilet or to the printer. 

You sighed and pulled up your email account so you could send an email to the research department concerning the folders that Heero needed. 

-x-x-x-

You knocked on the open door of Heero’s office a while later. “I got you the folders.”

“Thanks,” he said, never taking his eyes of his computer screen.

You made your way over to his desk, noticing that once again he hadn’t gotten any Valentine’s Day presents or cards. You put the folders down on his desk and smiled. “You never get anything for Valentine’s Day, do you?”

He paused his typing to give you a cool stare. “No, and I’m glad.”

He continued typing and your smile disappeared. He probably wouldn’t appreciate the chocolates then. But you had already bought them and you weren’t planning on keeping them. 

“Why? Don’t you like Valentine’s Day?” you asked him.

“From what I gathered, you don’t care for it that much either,” he countered. 

“That’s true,” you said with a shrug. “But I kinda warmed up to it when I received a card last year.”

He didn’t say anything in return and you took it as a sign that the conversation was over. You turned around and left his office. You refused to feel sad about his lack of interest. A relationship with him would probably be a disaster. He was cold and silent, and extremely antisocial, but you couldn’t help being attracted to him. Because you knew that deep down inside there was a kind man.

You had seen hints of the man he could be. Like during your first work day, a little over a year ago. You had been completely stressed out by the chaos the former secretary had left. You had been near tears at the end of the day because Wufei had gotten frustrated with you and he had made a very nasty comment about you being incompetent. You had been ready to go and quit your job on the first day, but then Heero had sat down next to you behind your desk, and he had helped you sort through all the papers and folders. No words had been exchanged between the two of you, but you had fallen for him right on the spot.

You sat down behind your desk again and continued your work. Duo left his office for his meeting with Une, and you promised you would take his calls for him. 

By two PM you were getting frustrated. Heero hadn’t yet left his office long enough for you to put the box of chocolates on his desk. The box of chocolates was currently in your desk drawer, where you could easily grab it from if the opportunity arose for you to go into Heero’s office. You knew that there was no way to fool him into thinking that one of your other female colleagues had gone into his office unnoticed. Heero would notice such things, just like he was a human lie detector. He would know when you lied to him. Or maybe you just were a bad liar in general. 

You sighed and buried your face in your hands. It really had been a stupid idea to buy those chocolates. 

“I’m going to get some coffee downstairs. The machine down the hallway broke down.” Heero’s voice sounded right in front of your desk and you jumped with a little shriek. “You want some too?”

You swallowed before meeting his eyes. “Some hot chocolate, please.”

“Sure.” He set course for the elevators and you recognized an opportunity when you got it.

As soon as you heard the elevator doors close behind him, you opened your desk drawer and dug out the box of chocolates. You hurried into Heero’s office and put the box down on his desk. You quickly went back to your own desk and sat down. You were just in time, because Duo came walking down the hallway, obviously back from his meeting.

“Took you long enough,” you teased him with a smile.

He grinned and halted in front of your desk. “Did I get any phone calls?”

“Nope.”

“No email messages?”

“Just one from a guy named Quatre,” you said. 

“It’s about time he emailed me back,” Duo muttered under his breath. “What about any charming ladies who came to deliver more presents?”

“Not one.” You smirked at him.

Duo rolled his eyes. “Well then. I’ll get back to work.”

He went into his office and you swallowed nervously as you heard the elevator doors open. Heero came walking down the hallway, carrying two cups. He set one down on your desk as he passed it.

“Thanks,” you said, while taking the cup.

Heero went into his office and didn’t show any indication of surprise when he saw the box of chocolates on his desk. You sipped your hot chocolate and gazed at him over the rim of the cup. You watched him pick up the box and study it. And then he threw it in the trash can. Your heart sank and you swallowed thickly. You should have known that he wouldn’t like them. You sighed deeply and resumed your work. 

-x-x-x-

You were preparing dinner when the door bell rang. You blinked in confusion and turned down the temperature of the stove, making sure that the meat and vegetables you were preparing wouldn’t get burned, before heading towards the door. You opened it and froze in surprise when you saw Heero standing on the door step.

“Heero?” you asked him with a growing sense of nervousness. “What are you doing here?”

“They came from you, right?” he asked. “I recognized your handwriting on the card.”

You blinked in surprise when he held up the box with chocolates. Had he gotten it out of the trash can then? Well, obviously he had. You swallowed and met his steady gaze. 

“Yes,” you finally said.

“Why?” he asked.

Your heart beat sped up and you felt heat rise to your cheeks. Why was he here? “I… Jeez Heero, they’re just chocolates!” you exclaimed. “It’s not like a declaration of love.”

Something flashed in his eyes and you wondered what you had seen. It almost seemed like… but that couldn’t be… And they you realized what you had said and blushed madly.

“I thought you threw them in the trash can,” you said quietly.

He shrugged. “So? I got them out again.”

You rolled your eyes. “Obviously.”

“Why did you buy them for me?” he asked. There was curiosity in his voice and you blinked. Normally he spoke in his monotone way to you, so this was quite a difference.

“Because… you never receive anything for Valentine’s Day,” you said softly. “I wasn’t doing it out of pity,” you quickly assured him. “I just thought it be nice.”

He seemed taken aback for a moment and then a small smile broke out on his face. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

You blushed and looked away from him. You jumped when his fingers touched your cheek and your gaze snapped back to his. You couldn’t figure out what you saw in his eyes at that moment. But he had stepped closer towards you and you could feel his breath caress over your cheeks. You froze. Was he going to kiss you? Your heart skipped a beat at the thought. He continued gazing at you with that unreadable expression on his face. Your breath caught when he leaned in and brushed his lips over yours. The contact made you gasp. Oh god, you were starting to feel light headed and you desperately hoped that you wouldn’t faint from a simple kiss. Heero’s hand slid around your neck, pulling you towards him so he could kiss you more firmly. You were too shocked to respond at first, but slowly you started to kiss him back. You brought your hands up to his shoulders and slipped them around his neck, lining your body up against his in the process. 

This had to be a dream, you thought as he deepened the kiss. And then you couldn’t think anymore. He kissed you completely senseless and you couldn’t get enough of it. Of his taste and scent, of the feelings he evoked in you and the feeling of his body pressing into yours. You almost lost your footing when he pulled back, too stunned and too detached from the world to regain any feeling of balance. He gave you that small smile again and caressed your cheek.

“Thanks for the chocolates,” he said. His voice was husky, and combined with that smile he looked positively devious. So damned handsome…

You had lost your ability to speak, so you only nodded. His smile widened slightly and you almost died.

“I’ll see you at work,” he said, while letting go of you. 

You blinked as he turned around and made his way to his car. You watched him as he got in and drove off. You shook yourself out of your stupor and shut the door. You had just been kissed by Heero Yuy… Who apparently knew where you lived… You blinked and then remembered you had food cooking on the stove. You rushed back into the kitchen and cursed as you noticed that your meat and vegetables were ruined. You pulled the pans off the fire and dumped their contents in the trash can. You had no choice but to order take out. As you went to hunt for the phone book you thought back of what had happened only few minutes ago.

Heero Yuy had kissed you. It had been a dream come true. You touched your fingers to your lips and wondered if that kiss had meant as much to him as it had to you. You blinked. This was Heero Yuy you were thinking about. He did things with a reason. He wouldn’t kiss you if he didn’t mean it!

You smiled to yourself. Valentine’s Day had just gotten a whole new meaning…

**\- End -**


End file.
